Pahlawan di Pagi Buta
by Nyasar-tan
Summary: Chapter 2 update! : Cobaan kembali datang. namanya juga puasa gitu loh. Tapi sanggupkah sang Pahlawan menghadapi cobaan. Dan sanggupkah sang Pahlawan itu menepati janjinya pada sang Guru? Fail at summary. RnR please?
1. Pahlawan di Pagi Buta

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Semua produk yang disebut disini © pemiliknya.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, nista, jayus, bahasa gak jelas.**

**Note : yeay~ Akhirnya Nyasar bisa lepas dari author block T^T. Nyasar kembali lagi dengan fict nista, dan sudah Nyasar usahakan agar kadar USUKnya berkurang. Walau ujung-ujungnya tetep ada USUK (?). OTP jeung, mau digimanakan lagi? (*curhat?)**

**Oh iya, ANGGAP SEMUA KARAKTER DISINI BERPUASA.**

**Start reading!**

**###**

Pria yang entah sudah berapa tahun umurnya itu menyeruput teh miliknya. Ia menatap pada pria didepannya dengan tatapan tajam. Sambil sesekali menghirup aroma teh Cina yang diminumnya.

"Kamu harus bertobat, aru." ujar pria itu dengan dingin. Ia kembali menuangkan teh Cina dipoci ke cangkir miliknya.

"Aku tahu." Tampak pria berambut pirang dengan kacamata dan antena dikepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Ada sedikit ekspresi bersalah. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan tajam gurunya itu.

"Kau harus mengehentikan pola makan mengerikanmu itu, aru. Kau juga harus bisa berpuasa, aru." cerocos guru pria itu, Wang Yao, dengan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh. Berusaha menyadarkan muridnya yang sudah salah jalan.

"Ta..- tapi…" Alfred, nama sang murid, terlihat berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup semenit saja tanpa hamburger!" teriaknya lantang dengan tampang lebay ala sinetron.

GUBRAK!

"Kau membuat tulangku yang sudah keropos patah, aru!" teriak Yao pada murid tak tahu dirinya itu. Tampak mulut Yao /yang entah sudah berumur berapa tahun/ monyong-monyong sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Maaf guru!"

"Sekarang, dengarkan ini, aru." Yao kembali memasang atmosfer serius diantara mereka. Alfred menelan ludah dalam-dalam. "Kau harus dapat berpuasa dan mengurangi fast foodmu itu. Atau kau bisa obesitas, aru." Yao tampak menasehati muridnya itu dengan lagak ala kakek-kakek tua.

"Tapi…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Kau harus melakukan ini sebelum…"

Alfred hanya dapat mangap. Mulutnya seketika dibuat menjadi tempat konser para nyamuk. Untung para nyamuk sudah kabur duluan sebelum mulut Alfred menutup. Hmm, kenapa reaksi orang ini lelet banget sih? Tanyakan pada sang penciptanya.

"GURUU? GURU! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yao hanya facepalm melihat kebegoan muridnya itu. "YA JELAS GUE GAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA, ARU! WONG GUE CEBLOK DARI KURSI!" teriak Yao lantang hingga membuat kuping muridnya budeg. Sementara Alfred hanya berpikir mengapa logat gurunya menjadi seperti itu.

"Kembali ke topik, kita sudah OOT!..." Yao tampak kembali membentak murid durhakanya. "Se.. sebelum semuanya terlam-…bat."

Dan Yao tampak pingsan memejamkan matanya. Oh, heran deh, perasaan barusan masih punya kekuatan untuk membentak Alfred.

"TIDAK! GURUUUUUUUUUUU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN ALFRED! ALFRED ANAK BAIK!" teriak Alfred dengan lebay dan alaynya. Hingga membuat kaca rumah Yao pecah semua.

"WOI BERISIK LU! UDAH TAU INI MASIH JAM 12 MALAM KOK TERIAK-TERIAK!" Sebuah sandal jepit melayang tepat kearah kepala Alfred.

"SAKIT TAUK! BERANINYA LO NGELEMPAR SANDAL KE KEPALA HERO!"

Dan Alfred berakhir dengan kabur sebelum dihajar menggunakan cangkul oleh para tetangga Yao.

**###**

'_Kau harus melakukan ini sebelum semuanya terlambat.'_

Kata-kata terakhir dari guru tersayangnya itu terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Alfred. Dengan langkah gontai ia tampak berjalan ditengah hujan deras. Badannya basah kuyub disana-sini. Ia memejamkan mata dan meresapi air hujan yang terus menerus turun di pagi-pagi buta itu.

"Aku harus menjalankan nasehat guru." gumamnya dengan nada serius. Tampak tatapan membara-bara tampak dimata biru langitnya.

"WOI! TUKANG RUSUH! BALIK LO SEKARANG!" teriak seseorang. Alfred langsung menoleh kebelakang, mencari sumber suara itu.

"GIH! LU BANCI KALENG TETANGGA GURU! KABUUUUR!"

Dan terjadilah pemandangan epic kejar-mengejar antar Alfred dan banci-kaleng-tetangga-gurunya. Namun tentu saja Alfred nyaris kalah karena banci-kaleng itu memanggil gerombolan banci-banci lainnya. Alfred-yang-bertampang-seme-cakep kontan langsung menjadi target kejar-kejaran. Bahkan, teriakan yang dilontarkan berganti.

"Woii~ seme cakep disebelah sana!~ Sini dong balik bareng eike!".

Oh, bulu kuduk Alfred langsung berdiri semua. Ia pun lari tunggang-langgang sambil juga ikut meneriakkan sesuatu.

"IGGY! HELP MEEEHHH! GUE DIKEJAR BANCEEK! PADAHAL GUE GAK MAU SAMA ORANG SELAIN KAMU!" teriak Alfred nyaring. Sampai-sampai membuat Elizaveta yang tinggal disekitar situ langsung bangun dan ikut mengejarnya.

"ALFREEED! APA YANG LO KATAIN BARUSAN? SO SWEET! KATAKAN LAGI! GUE BELUM REKAM YANG BARUSAN!" teriak Elizaveta dengan mata berapi-api. Elizaveta ikut mengejar Alfred dengan handycam ditangannya. Sementara Alfred hanya bisa terus berlari sambil meneriakkan jeritan derita.

'Dosa apa gue jadi bahan kejar-kejaran di pagi buta kayak gini?' batin Alfred dalam hatinya.

Dosamu banyak Alfred.

.

**~Sementara itu dirumah Yao~**

.

"Hoaaam… Hmm, jam berapa ini? Ah, udah jam setengah tiga. Beberapa jam lagi sahur. BRB harus nyiapin sahur untuk anak-anak dan Ivan, aru" ujar Yao sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

Ya, dia masih sehat walafiat.

**###**

"IGGY!"

Alfred tampak menggebrak kamar sambil nangis bombay ala sinetron. Sementara Arthur yang masih tertidur sedetik lalu, langsung terlonjak bangun.

"HAH? Ada apa? Pencuri masuk rumah?" teriak Arthur dengan lebay.

"Ih, Iggy lebay ah. Bukan, tadi aku baru ke rumah guru Yao. Terus guru Yao meninggalkan dunia fana ini." ujar Alfred sambil kembali berurai air mata lebay.

"Inna lillahi wa inna ilayhi raji'un. Gue mau tidur lagi."

"…."

"HUAAA IGGY JAHAT! TEMENIN GUE BERGADANG! BENTAR LAGI SAHUR!" rengek Alfred sambil menggandoli ukenya itu. Hmm, mentang-mentang besoknya sudah gak bisa main peluk. Soalnya itu menggoda iman para fujodanshi(?).

"BERISIK YOU GIT! INI MASIH JAM SETENGAH 2 PAGI! GUE MASIH MAU TIDUR! ENTAR KALO MAU DEKET BARU GUE BANGUN! GUE JUGA UDAH MINTA ORANG BUAT TELPONIN SUPAYA GAK TELAT SAHUR KOK, BLOODY F*CKING HELL!" teriak Arthur mengamuk sambil merapatkan selimutnya. Dan kembali tidur.

Alfred hanya bisa facepalm melihat pemandangan barusan.

"Ih, Iggy males banget sih. Masa mau bangun kalo udah ditelpon orang."

"Suka-suka gue geblek!"

Alfred hanya manyun-manyun melihat reaksi uke tercintanya itu. Tiba-tiba, secara dramastis muncul sebuah ide gak waras diotaknya. Alfred langsung membelalakkan matanya serta berpose lebay.

"… Loh, tunggu dulu!"

Tampak BGM dramasti JRENG JRENG JRENG dipasang. Alfred memasang tampang HERO miliknya.

"Jangan-jangan setiap orang baru mau bangun kalau kita telpon dulu?" cetusnya dengan sangat bego. Seperti manusia gak pernah bangun buat sahur.

"Kalau begini… sebagai HERO, aku harus telpon satu-satu orang. Biar gak ada yang lupa sahur, biar bisa puasa. Itung-itung juga menjalankan permintaan terakhir(?) guru." gumamnya pelan sambil muncul berbagai macam sparkly-sparkly disekitarnya.

"Berisik lo. Kalau mau rusuh diluar sana." bisik Arthur setengah tidur.

"BERES IGGY! SANG HERO AKAN MELAKUKAN TUGAS HERO! Sekarang cari kain merah! (?)" teriaknya lantang layak anak MKKB.

Dan Alfred berlari kearah ruang tamu mencuri gorden merah yang tergantung di jendala mereka. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Arthur kalau tahu hadiah pemberian temannya dari negeri antah berantah itu hilang. Apalagi itu gorden mahal yang sudah langka didunia ini.

**###**

.

KRINGG…

.

"Ugh, siapa sih yang telpon pagi-pagi buta gini?" gumam Matthew setengah mengantuk. Eh, siapa Matthew itu? Ah, sudahlah

"_Matthew…"_

"Alfred? Hoaaam… Ada apa pagi-pagi begini? Oh ya, tumben kau ingat namaku."

"_Karena aku HERO jadi pasti inget."_ ujar Alfred nista, padahal aslinya cuma karena ia mencuri daftar nomer telepon dari kelurahan setempat sehingga ia ingat nama orang itu.

"To the point aja deh. Ada apa?" tanya Matthew setengah mengantuk.

"_Sahur…"_

"Hoam? Kumakichi, Alfred bilang sahur."

"_Sahur. Ini waktunya untuk sahur, sebentar lagi imsak."_ bisik Alfred didepan telepon.

"Hmm.. iya deh. Sebentar lagi." Matthew memastikan isi telepon dari kembarannya itu luar biasa gak penting dan langsung mematikannya. Dan kembali tidur. Semoga mimpi indahmu itu tak diganggu oleh saudara kembarmu lagi!

Sementara Alfred sendiri, tersenyum dengan heroiknya dan kembali membolak-balik buku telepon.

"YEAH! SANG HERO AKAN MENYELAMATKAN DUNIA!" teriaknya lantang entah apa maksudnya. "Kiku! Pastikan sarung merahnya tetap berkibar! Biar terasa HERO!" ujarnya gak jelas. Sementara Kiku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Iya-iya. Tapi jangan lupa bayaranku nanti, fotomu rate M sama Arthur-san!"

"BERES!" teriak Alfred lantang, selantang toa milik Hatsune Miku.

.

Selanjutnya, sebuah pentungan melayang tepat kearah kepala Alfred.

.

"BERISIK! ORANG INI MASIH PADA TIDUR! MASIH JAM 2 KURANG!" teriak Ludwig sambil ngomel-ngomel.

"Ve~ aku masih ngantuk."

"Ah, gak AWESOME bangunin orang tidur!"

Tampak Ludwig, Feliciano, dan Gilbert memasang tampang marah. Mereka memelototi Alfred sambil memberikan tatapan 'woy-lu-cepetan-turun-atau-mati-aja-sono'. Sementara dengan teknik ninja, Kiku menyusup kabur sebelum diketahui kalau ia ikut berkomplot dengan Alfred. Alfred hanya bisa menelan ludah. Sungguh sial harinya ini. Salah sendiri bikin masalah terus.

Akhirnya, acara sok HERO Alfred berakhir dengan ceramah spesial dari Ludwig. Serta ceramah-sok-awesome dari Gilbert (Karena konon, Gilbert mengatakan kata awesome 1 juta kali).

.

.

**~0w0~Sementara itu, sebelum Alfred tertangkap oleh Ludwig d.k.k~0w0~**

.

.

Seorang produser iklan yang sedang berkendara sepeda motor untuk pergi ke restoran cepat saji untuk sahur, terjatuh dari motornya karena terkejut akan suara toa Alfred.

"Uh, siapa itu yang teriak-teriak? GAK ELIT!" protesnya. Mata produser-iklan-numpang-lewat itu tertuju pada sang asal suara.

"Ah? Ngapain tuh orang berdiri diatas atap?" gumamnya pelan. Namun begitu melihat hal yang dilakukan Alfred, produser itu langsung terkagum-kagum.

Singkat cerita, sang produser iklan itu membuntuti Alfred. Setelah Alfred berhasil bebas dari ceramah-ceramah…

.

"HALO! SAYA PRODUSER IKLAN AX*S! SAYA MAU MEWAWANCARAI ANDA ATAS AKSI BARUSAN!"

"Hah? MEMANG GUE HERO! Boleh-boleh!"

Kira-kira begitulah asal-usul iklan Ax*s. (?)

.

.

.

**~~~~TBC~~~**

.

**OTL OTL OTL**

**Auh Q_Q, ancur banget yah? Gak mood sih. Idenya dari iklan Ax*s, habisnya saya ngakak mulu pas nonton. Cuma ceritanya agak diedit. Hahahaha -plaak-. Yak saya ucapkan sekali lagi terima kasih buat Fiolitza Widia, teman yang sudah memberi ide(?). Terima kasih Dark!Tino (?). #authordilemparsandal  
**

**.  
**

**Last word, RnR please.**

**P.S : Saya memang edit jadi TBC. Soalnya baru nyadar kalau itu iklan 'BERSAMBUNG'. Entar kalau ada lanjutannya saya masukin chappie baru. dan saya usahain ga nge-parody total kok ^^dd. Tak apa kan?~  
**


	2. Hadapilah Hari Puasa

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Semua produk yang disebut disini © pemiliknya :P**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, shonen-ai, jayus, garing, hints pairing bertebaran disana-sini, typo(s)**

**Note : Terima kasih banyak buat yang review chapter sebelumnya ^^~ *cough* ehem, ada yang mau nanya kenapa fict yg awalnya tamat ini tiba-tiba ada chapter 2-nya? Lihat ke bawah :3.**

**###**

Sumpah, ini bulan puasa kan? Di bulan ini kita juga harus menahan diri dari nyerocos hal-hal kotor. Tapi, makhluk yang dari tadi mondar-mandir didepannya benar-benar menggoda iman. Ahem! Ingat, bulan puasa! Jangan pikir yang macam-macam. Maksud dari menggoda iman adalah, karena makhluk itu bikin emosi memuncak ditengah siang-siang panas puasa begini. Apa gak bikin pingin nyumpahin tuh? Apalagi sekarang makhluk itu menatapmu dengan kitty eyes dan puppy face andalannya. CUKUP! Sekarang ini juga menggoda iman untuk hal-hal… yang disukai Kiku dan Elizaveta. Ya Allah! Gimana ini dong?

"Iggy…"

"Stop! Kamu lanjutkan lagi, puasamu batal!" ancam Arthur Kirkland sambil menyodor-nyodorkan scones busuk andalannya ke muka pacar, err.. suaminya.

"Tapi…"

"Berisik! Awas kalau puasaku batal gara-gara kamu." ancam Arthur lagi.

"Ayolah…"

"Omong satu kata gue sepak lo keluar rumah!" ancaman Arthur makin menyadis.

"Hiks, Iggy jahat. Kan cuma telpon 14045." ujar Alfred yang kini memasang kitty eyes dan puppy face andalannya.

Tamat riwayat Arthur. Nyaris saja ia kehabisan nafas hidup dan akal sehat, berjalan untuk mengambil telepon rumah. Tapi tidak! Arthur Kirkland gak mau buat dosa dengan membuat /cough/ suaminya batal puasa.

"…Tidak Alfred, tidak ada hamburger. Kamu itu puasa." ujar Arthur berusaha setenang mungkin. Walau hati menggoda untuk mengatakan embel-embel penuh cinta dan kasih sayang andalan sang British, seperti '_bloody hell_', '_fucking_', '_git_', dan sebangsanya.

"Huaa! Tapi tadi pagi aku gak sempat makan hamburger yang cukup!" rengek Alfred makin kencang. Bahkan lebih parah dari bayi tetangga mereka yang memenangi kontes bayi sehat.

"Gak sempat makan hamburger yang cukup? Itu 1 ton hamburger kamu borong semua apa artinya buatmu?" hardik Arthur. Sabar Art, puasamu batal lo.

"Kalau begitu aku bikin hamburger sendiri saja…" gumam Alfred dengan nada hopeless, ngeloyor ke dapur. Tapi itu tak akan berlanjut karena sudah duluan ditahan oleh teman-teman peri Arthur.

"Iggy! Kenapa tanganku ke-lock gini? Aku mau masak hamburger!" pinta Alfred yang gak tau kenapa tangannya ke-locking abis karena ditahan oleh peri-peri transparan Arthur.

Arthur makin kesal saja dengan perilaku bodoh sang /cough/ suami. "Yaiyalah! Lo bisa batal tauk kalo bikin hamburger-apadeh kesayanganmu! Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau dipesani oleh gurumu-tercinta-yang-telah-meninggalkan-dunia fana untuk berpuasa?" omel Arthur mengingatkan sang pemuda Amerika yang sepertinya sudah cinta mati sama hamburger. Ihh, lama-lama Arthur jealous nih sama hamburger Alfred.

"Hueee Iggy suruh lepasin dong! Iggy gak sayang aku ya? Gak cinta aku ya?" ujar Alfred kembali memasang puppy face andalannya. Ahhh.. author mau meninggal bersama Arthur.

Hmmp, Arthur kini sudah serba salah. Nanti kalau jawab iya Alfred bisa nangis gegulingan tujuh hari tujuh malam dan pastinya gak akan bisa rated M seminggu- ah itu terlalu lebay. Tapi kalau ia jawab enggak dan membiarkan Alfred lepas, maka nanti Alfred menyerbu dapur dengan armada berupa peralatan masak hamburger dan itu membuat dosa Arthur nambah. Nanti bisa-bisa pahalanya berkurang. Padahal kan dia ingin punya anak. Bisa-bisa anak yang diharapkannya baru datang 7 tahun kemudian.

Bicara soal 'anak'. Saat ini Arthur yang sedang termenung gak karuan mendeteksi kedatangan segerombolan makhluk tak diundang yang sepertinya anak-anak. Karena ada suara rusuh diluar rumahnya.

TING TONG

"… Ms. Fairy, tahan si Alfred dulu ya. Aku mau lihat siapa tamunya." ujar Arthur sambil berjalan kearah pintu rumah untuk membukakan pintu rumah. Tanpa mempedulikan raungan teriakan pilu Alfred yang meminta dibebaskan. Tabahkanlah hatimu cinta (?).

.

"Hai Jerk Arthur! Numpang lewat ngadem bentar dong!"

"Halo om(?). Aku cuma mau lewat, kepanasan diluar."

"Mon cher~ abang numpang ngadem bentar ya!"

"Lumayanlah daripada kita jalan-jalan muter-muter kepanasan. Gak awesome bagi seorang awesome sepertiku mati kepanasan diluar."

"Hmm, aku ingin jus tomat. Tapi nanti jadinya batal."

"Basta- cih! Syukurlah aku puasa. Tapi kenapa kita harus kerumah pasangan ini sih? Anton! Gue mau pulang ke rumah kita aja! Anak-anak pasti udah ngerengek semua!"

Arthur hanya bisa facepalm dan headwall melihat para tamu yang datang. TIDAAAAK! Satu lagi cobaan baginya? Apa sih dosa Arthur? Hingga harus mendapat tamu berupa para manusia MKKB. Pantas saja tadi Arthur merasa kalau yang mengunjunginya adalah anak-anak. Biarpun yang anak-anak cuma dua orang, tapi yang lainnya sama aja dengan anak-anak. Om-om MKKB.

Oke, sekedar informasi. Manusia-manusia rese yang mengunjungi kediaman Jones-Kirkland adalah 6 manusia berisik. Terdiri dari 2 orang anak-anak, dan 4 orang dewasa. Anak-anak itu adalah Peter Kirkland dan Wy. Sementara-orang-dewasa-tapi-MKKB-nya adalah Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, dan Lovino Vargas-coret, Carriedo. Ada masalah?

"Ngapain kalian kesini?" tanya Arthur dengan panasnya, maklum, cuasa panas banget gitu loh jadi bukan dingin.

"Ngapain? Kan kita sudah bilang tadi~ Kami mau numpang ngadem." ujar Antonio sambil ketawa-ketiwi tak waras tanpa dosa.

"Itu sudah tau, tapi kenapa rumah-KU yang jadi sasaran?" tanya Arthur dengan nada sarkastik. Ehem, ingat Arthur. Ini bukan hanya rumahmu, rumahmu dan Alfred juga!

"Karena rumah kalian yang paling dekat~" jawab mereka kompak. Kompak seenak jidatnya.

Nyaris saja kesabaran Arthur habis dan hendak menendang mereka keluar rumah sambil menyumpahi agar mereka dikejar-kejar oleh makhluk halus sahabat Nesia.

Kalau ia tidak ingat, ia sedang puasa.

"Tenanglah mon cher, kan itung-itung sekalian silaturahmi. Kan udah lama nih kita gak kumpul-kumpul, dulu kan kita satu sekolah." ujar Francis menenangkan. Walau itu bisa disebut bikin amarah Arthur makin berkoar-koar.

Arthur menarik nafas. 'SABAR! PUASA!' batinnya berusaha untuk tidak membacok satu-persatu orang disitu dengan satu set pisau hadiah dari Natalia.

"Ya sudah, atas dasar sedang puasa dan aku gak mau bikin dosa, itung-itung juga nambah pahala, silahkan masuk. Dan, AWAS kalau bikin masalah." ujar Arthur sambil juga melemparkan tatapan yang kira-kira berarti 'Atau-gue-telpon-Natalia-buat-bacok-kalian-satu-satu-kan-lumayan-buat-latihan-dia'.

Akhirnya, para manusia-manusia pemicu kemarahan sang Queen of Tsundereness itu dipersilahkan masuk. Langsung saja, dengan lagak MKKB sejati, para manusia-manusia itu menyerbu masuk sambil teriak, "ADEEEEEEEM!". Ingin rasanya Arthur meminjam penggorengan Elizaveta.

"Eh, ada tamu?" Alfred melihat kearah gerombolan manusia gak tahu malu yang menyerbu home sweet home miliknya.

"Yo Alfred! Kenapa kamu berkondisi gak awesome gitu?" tanya Gilbert sambil cengar-cengir nista.

Alfred langsung melemparkan puppy eyes lagi ke Arthur. "Huwee Iggy, aku janji ga bikin hamburger deh." pinta Alfred.

"Awas kalau bohong. Batal!" ancam Arthur balik. Ya ampun main ancam terus nih, batal loh lama-lama.

Alfred hanya mengangguk antusias. Arthur mengehela nafas melihat kechildishan sang seme. Ia harap anaknya kelak gak sechildish bapaknya. Sebelum itu, wajib ngumpulin pahala dulu deh.

Akhir kata, Alfred terbebaskan dari belenggu peri.

"Oh iya, si jerk Alfred itu dibelenggu karena pengen makan hamburger ya?" tanya Peter tiba-tiba.

Arthur mengangguk kecil. "Apalagi coba?"

"Oooh begitu." Tampak sang anak kecil beralis tebal itu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sesuatu yang, tiba-tiba membuat Alfred ngiler satu samudra.

Sebuah kantong berisi Triple Cheese Burger, French Fries ukuran Supersize, Cola ukuran Large, dan McFlurry Chocolate. Jangankan Alfred, author juga ikutan laper kok.

Dengan mudahnya Peter menyodorkan kantong penuh dengan makanan mengundang selera itu. "Mau mau mau?~" tanyanya iseng banget ala iklan Tr*.

Slurp, Alfred menelan ludah. Ingin rasanya ia menyambit kantong McD itu. Melahapnya dengan nikmat dan penuh penghayatan. Hmm, sudah tak terbayang bagaimana lezatnya itu. (Author ikut ngiler sendiri).

"Aku tadi beli bareng Wy, kita berdua kan cuma puasa setengah hari. Udah buka." jwabnya innocent. Ehem, jadi itu ceritanya beli McD sambil pacaran?

Alfred kalap. Maju satu langkah, kurang beberapa lagi dari jarak untuk menyambitnya. Sedikit saja ia sudah dapat melahap semua kenikmatan itu. Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Alfred…. Kau bisa batal nanti."

Ah… suara sang uke mencegah sang seme (apalah). Tapi mata Alfred masih kalap dengan cling-cling nafsu ingin merebut kantong itu.

"Alfred… nanti pahala berkurang. Sampai aku gak bisa punya anak. Tidur diluar saja."

Ancaman bagus Arthur!

"Huwee, oke oke! Aku gak akan batal!" ujarnya dengan tatapan gak rela ingin mengambilnya. Ancaman gak-punya-anak-dan-tidur-diluar-yang-berarti-gak-ada-service-berapa-tahun ternyata ampuh.

"Bagus. Oh iya…" Arthur melempar pandangan pada para tamu gak tau diri yang sedang enak-enakan ngadem dan nonton TV. Malah tampaknya AC ruang tamu sudah dipasang 16oC.

"Kalian… Katanya mau silaturahmi? Sekalian maaf-maafan. Cepetan sono! Biar kalian semua cepet 'hush hush'." Ujar Arthur kejam. Semuanya cuma bergidik ngeri dengan perilaku Arthur hari ini. Mungkin moodnya tambah jelek karena lagi puasa ya. Gak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara, bermesraan ria dan sejenisnya.

Maka, para om-om MKKB + anak-anak-yang-dewasa-terlalu-cepat pada berbaris rapi hendak bermaaf-maafan.

"Sorry." ujar Arthur ketus, singkat, padat, dan jelas. Benar-benar sarkastik. Diikuti dengan permintaan maaf senada dari Alfred, Peter, dan Wy. Bedanya, mereka lebih ceria dan tulus.

"Well, Mon cher, kau harus belajar lebih halus. Je suis d'esole." ujar Francis diikuting anggukan yang lain.

"Ugh, Mi dispiace." ujar Lovino singkat juga. Dia tampaknya agak malas bersopan dan lembut ria.

"Lovi sayang~ coba lebih lembut dong. Lo siento~" ujar Antonio over semangat sambil menyalami satu persatu.

"Es tut mir leid." ucap Gilbert juga dengan singkat. Sementara yang disitu hanya menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Hei Gil, ada apa nih kok rasanya lesu gini?" tanya Antonio pada sahabat (sok) awesome yang biasanya hyper itu.

Gilbert tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya ia malah sibuk mendelik kearah layar HPnya. Alfred bertaruh, kalau Gilbert gak cepat-cepat menghentikan acara main pendelikan bareng HPnya, maka mata Gilbert akan rusak.

"…"

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"…"

"Psst, Iggy. Itu si Gilbert kenapa ya? Apa harus dipanggilin dukun? Kok kayak kesurupan gitu?" tanya Alfred khawatir pada nasib sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba jadi serba diam, hening, gak-ngoceh-tentang-seberapa-(gak)-awesome dirinya, dan sebangsanya.

"Ketuker jiwa sama sahabatnya Nesia kali. Err, namanyaa…- Genderuwo! Iya Genderuwo." balas Arthur ngaco.

~ditempat yang lain~

"Hatchiuu!"

"Genderuwo? Lo napa bersin? Kan harusnya hantu udah gak bisa sakit?" tanya seorang pemuda yang nampaknya asli Indonesia.

"Mbuh mas. Kayake iki onok seng bicarakno aku. Maklum, hantu seng awesome gitu." jawab genderuwo narsis.

"Hah? Kamu sakit ya? Kok rasanya kamu jadi mirip ngomongnya sama… emm, pokoknya temenku dulu waktu sekolah sing rambute putih kabeh kayak kakak-kakek!"

~kembali ke markas~

"…."

"Anton Bast…- ugh. Ini nape si Gilbert-yang-biasanya-berisik-sok-awesome tiba-tiba mematung?" tanya Lovino yang penasaran melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Lebih-lebih melihat yang lain ikut-ikutan diam seperti Gilbert.

"Ssst! Sepertinya si Gil lagi bersemedi! Jadi kita kasih dia ketenangan." balas Antonio.

"… Apadah? Mendingan gue pulang sekarang aja! Anak-anak entar pada nangis lagi. Soalnya Feli sama si Potato Bast-.. augh, cuma kan juga repot." ujar Lovino yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Sabar… Kita sebagai manusia harus sabar di bulan puasa. Mari kita tunggu."

Akhirnya sesuai saran Antonio. Setiap orang disitu jadi ikut-ikut diam dan memelototi Gilbert yang mematung.

"Bah, capek deh rasanya lama-lama diposisi diem gini." protes Peter.

"Sssst! Sabar." bisik Wy.

"Tapi kita kan gak puasa." elak Peter.

"Tapi nanti pahalamu kurang. Nanti kalau sampai hubungan kita tidak direstui papa dan mamamu bagaimana?" ancam Wy. Astajim, kecil-kecil udah berpikir kesitu ya? Ckckck.

Peterpun akhirnya ikut diam.

"Udah ah, abang udah habis sabar! Kalau si Gilbert mau diem terus mendingan gue rap-.."

"KAAAMPREEEEET! GAK AWESOME BANGET SIH INI HP? MASA CUMA NGIRIMIN UCAPAN SALAM AJA SEJAM?" protes Gilbert tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

'Amin, akhirnya si Mister-so-awesome bicara juga.' batin yang lain lega. Pertanda mereka tak harus membawa Gilbert ke RSJ untuk diperiksa kejiwaannya. Mengurus administrasi RSJ itu repot.

"Lo napa sih dari tadi diem terus? Semedi?" tanya Francis yang tadi nyaris saja mengambil keperawanan Gilbert. Ah, tidak, keperawanannya sudah hilang kan?

"Ini nih, HP gue gak awesome! Masa gue ngirim sms ke temen-temen gue pada pending kabeh? Padahal kan ini sms penting buat ngucapin Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin!" cerocos Gilber panjang lebar sambil hampir melemparkan HPnya keluar jendela. Kalau gak keburu di-death glare Arthur yang gak mau kaca rumahnya bolong.

"Memangnya kamu mau ngirim ke sapa?" tanya Lovino ketus.

Gilbert pun langsung menyerahkan sebuah list panjang. "Ini! Lihat aja tuh! Itu daftar alumni sekolah kita dulu. Ada Roderich, Elizaveta, Matthew, Ivan, Natalia, … " Dan selanjutnya, silahkan bayangkan Gilbert menyebutkan semua nama manusia yang ada di kontak HPnya. Karena terlalu panjang untuk author tulis.

Semuanya hanya memasang muka cengo.

"… Yaiyalah pending setahun! Pulsa lo habis duluan kali lo pake buat sms orang sebanyak ini!" amuk mereka pada sang pria berambut abu-abu keputihan itu.

"Tapi entar kalau ga minta maaf pahala gue kepotong lagi! Biarpun aku juga bingung aku yang awesome disuruh minta maaf soal apa."

Ingin sekali setiap orang disitu menyumpel mulut sok awesome Gilbert. Tapi apa daya, mereka harus sabar karena puasa.

"Oh iya!" Gilbert tiba-tiba berseru saat melihat pada setiap orang yang ada disitu. "Kalian bantuin aku dong~ oke?~" tanyanya sambil wink-wink gaje. Semua langsung ingin muntah.

"OGAH!" balas mereka bebarengan.

"Pulsa abang sisa Rp. 2000."

"Mending! Pulsa gue cuma Rp. 1250 untuk telpon anak-anak nanti!" balas Lovino sewot.

"Te he~ pulsaku banyak, tapi HPku dirumah." balas Antonio dengan tampang innocent.

"Kami masih kecil; jadi gak dibolehin bawa HP dulu. Lagian sayang pulsa untuk dikasih ke kamu." jawab Peter dan Wy kompak. Bilang aja kali pulsanya buat dipake pacaran.

"Pulsaku habis." jawab Arthur singkat.

"Ehm, pulsaku…" Alfred meraih HPnya seraya mengecek isi pulsanya. "Rp. 1.000.000(?)." jawabnya polos, innocent, tanpa dosa menghiasi wajah cakepnya.

Semua mata melotot.

"APAA? DARIMANA LO DAPET PULSA SEBANYAK ITU?" teriak mereka semua kompak bebarengan.

"Eh? Serem ah. Jangan sok kaget gitu. Aku dapet dari pembuat iklan Ax*s karena membantu dia cari ide buat iklannya. Jadi diisikan langsung banyak deh." jawabnya polos dan gak lazim. Malah sulit sekali untuk dipercaya.

"Ehem, kalau gitu gue pinjem boleh?" tanya Gilbert langsung telak to the point sambil mencoba memasang tampang melas, walau menurutnya itu sama sekali tidak awesome.

"Ehh?"

"Please?"

"Ehm.." Alfred mulai menimbang-nimbang. Ini pulsa baru dikasih sama pembuat-iklan-siapalah-itu. Masa mau langsung direlakan.

Tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan, bayangan akan gurunya yang telah tiada. Bayangan saat gurunya mengajarinnya dengan tegas penuh kasih sayang.

.

"_Alfred, ingat ini. Dalam berpuasa kita harus melakukan banyak kebaikan. Menolong orang lain yang tidak mampu, beramal. Maka kau akan dapat pahala."_

_.  
_

Ya kira-kira gitu deh kata-kata gurunya yang Alfred masih ingat. Mengingat kapasitas otaknya dijajah oleh hamburger dan teman-temannya.

'Pahala. Kata Iggy sih dia pengen dapet banyak pahala supaya dapet kemungkinan punya anak.' batin Alfred lagi sambil sesekali melirik ke istri, eh suami, eh, istri. Ah apalah terserah yang penting sebutan untuk Arthur.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Arthur juga setengan nge-blush dilihatin begitu. Prikitieew!

"Ehem, kalau aku bantuin si Gil, berarti dapat pahala kan?" tanya Alfred polos, tepatnya bego.

"Ehm, sepertinya iya." jawab Arthur sambil setengah berpikir.

"Oke deh, GILBERT! Berterima kasihlah pada sang HERO! Ini aku pinjemin HPku deh!" ujar Alfred dengan cling-cling khasnya.

Akhirnya, Gilbert pun langsung menyambar HP Alfred tanpa babibu.

..

.

.

.

.

1 jam

.

.

.

.

2 jam

.

.

.

.

"Woi Gil, Udah waktunya buka puasa! Tadi Alfred udah mesan makanan buat buka kok. Kamu gak buka?" tegur Antonio pada sahabatnya yang sibuk sendiri.

.

"SIALAN! BIAR PULSANYA BANYAK TAPI NGE-SMS ORANG SEBANYAK INI TETEP AJA MAKAN WAKTU LAMA! KAMPREEEEEEEET!" teriak Gilbert frustasi. Dan kali ini ia bebas mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara. Karena sudah buka puasa. Ampun, nanti pahalanya kurang loh!

.

"Uh, kenapa aku gak yang memasakkan saja?" dengus Arthur kesal.

"Karena yang lain kan bisa mati kalau makan makananmu." balas Alfred.

"Tapi.. " Kata-kata Arthur terpotong. Kini malah berganti dengan death glare seram.

"GILBEEEEERT! APA YANG LO LAKUIN KE KACA GUE HAH? BOLONG!" teriak Arthur mengamuk melihat kaca jendela ruang tamnya yang sudah bolong.

"HP GUEEE! KOK LO LEMPAR KELUAR JENDELA?" protes Alfred tak kalah EPIC sambil berhamburan menyelamatkan HPnya.

"Eh? Itu bukan gue! Sumpah itu Gilbird!" teriak Gilbert ngeles. Ketakutan setengah mati melihat Arthur yang sudah menyeruak aura hitam. Sepertinya ia baru les privat ke Ivan.

"CIRRP!" tampaknya Gilbird juga ikut protes tak mau disalahkan.

"Hey, deliverynya udah datang." panggil Francis. Tapi kerongkongnya langsung tercekat tak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi saat melihat sang tsundere uke menjadi yangire uke. OOC.

"BRENGSEK LO CEPETAN BIKIN BETUL JENDELA GUEE! BLOODY HELL! KALIAN JUGA! YANG SEKOMPLOTAN NGERUSUH KE RUMAH GUE CEPET BAYAR GANTI RUGI BETULIN JENDELA RUMAH GUE!"

Oke, cukup, Arthur luar biasa marah, bahkan jadi OOC, dari tsundere transformasi jadi yangire.

Tanpa banyak curcol, dan karena mereka udah gak mau merasakan ke OOCan Arthur. Maka masing-masing langsung tancap gas bagi tugas membetulkan jendela rumah pasangan tersebut.

.

.

- Selesai?

Belum! Kita percepat time linenya, ke saat dimana kaca rumah sudah betul dengan sekejap dan semua pembuat onar itu sudah pulang. Atas dasar gak ada yang mau makan scones busuk.

"Capek gue! Awas kalau besok datang nge-rusuh lagi!" tampak mata Arthur penuh dengan kekesalan. Sepertinya versi OOC Arthur belum selesai.

"Sabar-sabar say," balas Alfred berusaha menenangkan.

"Sabar-sabar…" gumam Arthur pelan. Tiba-tiba insting gak-mau-diganggu-kerusuhan Arthur bekerja. "Siapa diluar?" hardiknya.

Seorang bapak-bapak keluar sambil tersenyum gak jelas. "Halo! Berjumpa lagi Pak Alfred. Ini istrinya kan? Bu Arthur, salam kenal." sapa manusia gak jelas siapa itu.

"Oh iya! Iggy, kenalin! Ini yang produser iklan Ax*s!" ujar Alfred memperkenalkan.

Arthur hanya tersenyum kecut sambil menyalami orang itu. 'Istri? Ibu? Memang gue cewek apa?' batinnya kesal.

"Jadi begini Pak Alfred. Tadi saya numpang lewat sini, terus dengar ada keributan lagi. Nah, kan pas nih lagi bingung sama sambungan iklannya. Saya pikir kan ide awal dari Pak Alfred, jadi mungkin Pak Alfred bisa ceritakan tentang kejadian barusan?" tanya si produser iklan itu.

"Hmm, boleh dong! Entar traktir di McD lagi ya!"

"… Boleh-boleh." ujar produser iklan itu tampak agak ragu. Ia ingat bagaimana sebelumnya Alfred menghabiskan seluruh jatah yang ada di McD.

Ya, demi kelanjutan iklan. Apapun jadi.

**-END-**

**Terima kasih buat Pilong yang sudah bantu membetakan XD.**

**Oke, saya jelaskan lagi kenapa ada chapter 2.**

**Nah, waktu itu kan saya lihat itu Iklan lagi toh, terus, saya baru sadar kalau ada tulisan BERSAMBUNG gede. Ya sudah, akhirnya menanti dengan penuh sabar selanjutnya gimana -dilempar bata-**

**Makasih juga buat yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya. Review lagi, da? -digetok wajan-**

**Maaf kalau YaoYao ga muncul. Cuma masih ingin membuat Alfred berpikir kalau gurunya mati #ngeles.**

**Review please?**


End file.
